List of NPCs
In order of appearance Bellasandra (Human) :Town Priestess of Brindol. :Worships Bahamut. :Has a thing for Hans, whether anyone else wants to admit it or not. Gidreau (Human) :Town Mage of Brindol :Turned out to be quite the douche. :Tried to hasten Degon's arrival through assembly of a device using various parts of the world. :Deceased, decapitated, and disrobed. Captain Rajax (Dragonborn) :Captain of the Guard of Brindol. :Later caught the Zombie 'Lurgy and had to be put down by Slamhammer. Sargent Grimthor (Human) :Member of the Guard of Brindol. :Not the best at stopping wolf-riding orcs from crossing bridges. Sinruth (Orc) :Leader of The Red Hand, a rag-tag gang of orcs and what-not. :Deceased. Bolthemus (Human) :A sprightly old wizard. :Grimaldo's teacher and mentor. :He can turn into a raven and fly around. :Probably still telling people about how he killed the horrid worm in the sewers during the zombie scare and saved the day. Bolgar (Dwarf) :Dwarven ambassador to Brindol :Needed help in retrieving a jade chalice from its hidey place in Talon Pass. Skatharilarn (Dragon) :Dragon residing in Talon Pass :PSA: Dragons are not immune to kobold glue pots. :His head makes a nice topper for Bronlonius' staff. King Magnai III (Dwarf) :Current ruler of the dwarven kingdom Bharad Kazarak. :Known as "The Grudgeholder" :All-around nice guy. Dennis the Bad (Tiefling) :Member of the Brotherhood of the Spider. :Stole a border gem from Bharad Kazarak in order to facilitate an attack upon the kingdom. :One sneaky bugger. The Harbinger (Unknown) :Rides a giant bat. :Leads the orc army into battle against the dwarves. Bjorn (Dwarf) :Noble residing near Bharad Kazarak. Friend of Bolgar's :Had some problems with pests in his familial tower that needed extermination. This was done. Fredgrim (Dwarf) :Steward to Bjorn. :Eminently more capable than Bjorn at most things. Master Stonerender (Dwarf) :Hans' sensei. A crotchety old badass. Reinheart Blacktree (Human) :First lord regent of Brindol under the empire of Rhye :Long since deceased. :His home was ground zero for the zombie apocalypse. L'oric (Human) :One of three wizards sent by King Magnai III to Rhye to discuss Degon situation. Febryll (Eladrin) :One of three wizards sent by King Magnai III to Rhye to discuss Degon situation. Belgarath (Dwarf) :One of three wizards sent by King Magnai III to Rhye to discuss Degon situation. Bandit Queen Skarn (Human) :A bandit queen. Named Skarn. :Has a snake problem. Or does she? Orobious (Unknown) :Paladin heir to the tower now called the Hall of Shadows. :Quite possibly mad, quite probably dangerous. Greta Rockbottom (Dwarf) :Member of group travelling to Bharad Kazarak from Trilbek. :Galmoran's special lady. Cuttle (Human) :Member of group travelling to Bharad Kazarak from Trilbek. Nod (Human) :Member of group travelling to Bharad Kazarak from Trilbek. Horowitz (Human) :Member of group travelling to Bharad Kazarak from Trilbek. Shaun (Human) :Member of group travelling to Bharad Kazarak from Trilbek. Dreeb (Halfling) :Member of group travelling to Bharad Kazarak from Trilbek. Fuljen (Halfling) :Member of group travelling to Bharad Kazarak from Trilbek. Jeshua (Unknown) :Leader of the Temple of the Radiant Morn. :Actually a disciple of Baalzebul. :Fetching smile. Overly forgiving. Also, makes a mean flapjack. :Deceased. Jedediah (Human?) :Member of the Temple of the Radiant Morn. :Force-fed whiskey by Hammond Sebastian (Human?) :Member of the Temple of the Radiant Morn. Rallus (Hobgoblin) :Prefect of Trilbek. :A necromancer, most likely. :Entrusted the group with a diplomatic package to be delivered to Rhye. Jerry (Hobgoblin) :Member of the guard of Trilbek. :Likely candidate for the giving of daps to Hans. Vania (Unknown) :Waitress at the Roaring Boar Inn in Rhye. Trilligos (Human) :Chancellor of Rhye. :Received the diplomatic papers from Rallus the Prefect concerning re-establishing relations between their two cities. Tholemikus (Mage) (Unknown) :One of the tower magi in Rhye. Polion (Mage) (Unknown) :One of the tower magi in Rhye. Rhiannon (Human) :Red-headed and battleship-chested, she is the barmaid for the Black Kraken Inn in Rhye. Ordo (Human) :Bellhop at the Black Kraken Inn. Sarge (Human) :A burly fellow, he tends bar at the Black Kraken Inn. Kettlekorn (Tiefling) :Kake's dad. :Dean at a wizard's school. :Friend of Bolthemus. Thann Getticus (Human) :The lone good legionnaire in the city. :Heads legion post 119. :Likes the group, but not their methods. Father Mahuron (Human) :Priest at the humble temple of the Raven Queen. :Takes Bronlo under his wing. :Perishes in a last-ditch effort to stop the Brotherhood of the Spider from entering the Shadowfell. The Arbiter (Unknown) :Powerful legal consul in Rhye. :Dislikes us for some reason. The Minstrel (Unknown) :Bard cum assassin for the Nightblade Guildhall. :Acquaintance to Pendleton Rime. :Perishes in a last-ditch effort to stop the Brotherhood of the Spider from entering the Shadowfell. Ralph (Human) :A young orphan boy. :Spends a considerable amount of time in the sewers, making mud pies. :Or more accurately, "mud" pies. :Yeah. The Nightingale (Unknown) :Assassin with the Nightblade Guildhall. :Dresses in black and wears a porcelain mask. :Handy with a bow and a dagger. :Perishes in a last-ditch effort to stop the Brotherhood of the Spider from entering the Shadowfell. Polion (Assassin) (Unknown) :Captured member of the Brotherhood of the Spider. :Lost his tattoo in a ritual. Orbo Faraldi (Unknown) :Ex-ringmaster for the Faraldi Brothers Circus. :Killed in the riot. Timbo Faraldi (Unknown) :Current ringmaster for the renewed Faraldi Brothers Circus. :A former animal trainer. :Bald, scarred, and grizzled. Madame Merriwinkle (Unknown) :Tattooed lady in the Faraldi Brothers Circus. :Cared for the orphans, including Hans O'Furygh. Tholemicus (Councilman) (Unknown) :A young, honest member of the city council of Rhye. High Priest of Pelor (Unknown) :A harsh, but fair priest. :One of the few non-corrupt clergy. :Works with Tholemicus from time to time. Vildras Kellidict (Human) :Noble council member and an outspoken critic of corruption. :Hans' dad. :Murdered by other councilmembers. Thelusia (Human) :Priestess who worked with Vildras Kellidict. :Hans' mom. :Totally not a floozy. :Also murdered by other councilmembers. Hadron the Collider (Human) :Hammond the Great's father. :Head of the House of Gauldiccus. Councilor Rauchen (Human) :Fat and powerful :Majority leader of the Rhye city council. :Working with the Brotherhood of the Spider and the Harbinger. Bill the Butcher (Unknown) :One of the Brotherhood of the Spider. :Evander used to work for him. :Claims Evander killed Hans' parents. :Deceased Stanley (Unknown) :One of the Brotherhood of the Spider. :Plays the accordian. :Deceased Horatio (Unknown) :One of the Brotherhood of the Spider. :Deceased Kevin (Unknown) :One of the Brotherhood of the Spider. :A really nice guy, actually, for an assassin I mean. :Deceased. Xalmarth the Maleficent (Unknown) :One of the Brotherhood of the Spider. :Surprisingly inconsequential. :Deceased. Asfodel (Dragon) :Asfodel of the Lair of Asfodel. :A super awesome dragon. Category:NPCs